Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle detailing and in particular to a media-bearing polisher and restorer for use on vehicle surfaces.
Related Art
Detailing is a popular activity used to restore a vehicle's appearance, improve a vehicle's appearance or both. Consistent exposure to the elements has an effect on the appearance of a vehicle. For instance, a vehicle will become dirty simply through normal use. Though this “dirt” can be removed with cleaning there remains some surface contaminants that are not removed by cleaning.
Various materials and methods have been developed to remove contaminants that are not typically removed by cleaning. Typically, these materials and methods utilize an abrasive that is more aggressive than a cleaner, such as soap, to remove such contaminants.
For example, at a higher end of aggressiveness traditional sanding blocks can be used to remove containments, unwanted paint or both from a vehicle surface. Alternatively, polishing compounds having a milder abrasive quality may be used. Traditionally, these are applied using sponges, cloth or towels. A detailer or other user must exercise care when utilizing these methods to avoid damaging a vehicle by over abrading its surface.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.